The Suit and The Sorcerer
by GingerbatchTargaryenGirl
Summary: - Frostiron (Tony x Loki) - Tony Stark has been suffering from severe Post Traumatic Stress Disorder after the incidents that took place during 'The Avengers'. Just as he is trying to re-establish himself and get his life back on track, he comes face to face with the core of his issues. But will his hatred lead to something more meaningful and help him move forward?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! The Suit and The Sorcerer is my new Frostiron fic. Not 100% sure which direction this one will be headed in but I thought I would try something different. The first chapter is short, just to test things out and see what you guys think of it. Anyways, I hope you like it. And to all those who have been asking, my Johnlock fic 'Teaching Him to be Human" will be resuming shortly, now that I am on a 4 month Uni break. Thank you all for your support! 3 **

_Chapter One.._

The anxiety attacks had been occurring less frequently, now that things had seemed to quieten down around New York after the excitement that caused the Avengers to save the world, but much to his disappointment, Tony Stark knew that his crippling PTSD wasn't going to completely erase itself anytime soon. He was embarrassed, he'd been having a good streak, a few days without an incident. But now, Cap had assured him that he didn't need to be taking survey flights around the city in the next couple of days, after witnessing one of Tony's worse anxiety attacks in the middle of Central Park, after they had stopped a minor robbery together. It had made the issue feel all the more real to Tony, now that someone else (besides JARVIS) had noticed it was a problem for him. He hadn't wanted to admit to himself that coming so close to death had left him emotionally crippled in a way that he wasn't strong enough to deal with. First he had pushed Pepper away, and was left with nobody to notice that his sudden and very extreme bouts of anxiety was becoming a serious problem in his daily life.

So, he had refused to think about it, but after much argument with himself, and JARVIS, he realised that it wasn't because he wasn't strong enough, it was because he was stubborn. He was too stubborn to face an issue that was actually impacting on his life and his work. He had never let anything come between him and his work before, which looking back on it wasn't the best (poor Pepper..) , but now he was letting this emotional issue take over his life, and he needed to find a way to stop it. He needed to find something, anything to shift his focus and help him let go of the cause of his issues. He had woken fresh one morning with the idea that he would begin work on a new suit, to try and focus on something worthwhile and feel better about being Iron Man again. Unfortunately for Tony, he was about to come face to face with the core of his PTSD and today would not be the day that he would begin to feel like himself again

Tony was working downstairs, fiddling with some blueprints, when a loud crash from upstairs rattled the building, almost causing him to have an anxiety attack. He clutched his chest and took some deep breaths as cement powder from the shaken ceiling settled into his messy hair. There was only one thing that could cause his precious tower to rumble like that…. thunder.

"_Sir, I believe we have some guests." _JARVIS said.

"You think so?" Tony snapped back, shaking the dust out of his hair as he stood up. His chest still felt tight from the scare. "Thor I am guessing." He continued, as he grabbed his suit bracelets form the table and fastened them around his wrists, just incase.

"_Yes, and one unidentified guest. My scans show that they are not human." _JARVIS informed him. Tony chuckled, no kidding. He sighed and got in the lift to see what the commotion was all about, hoping that Cap and Bruce had received just as much of a scare as he had from the unannounced guest. They had been staying in the tower with Tony since the big incident, it was just easier with them now constantly working together, and Tony kind of liked having the company since Pepper had left, not that he would admit it to either of them.

He stepped out of the lift onto the common floor where the living and dining area were located and was immediately greeted by the sound of Bruce's voice, freaking out.

"Thor?! What the hell are you thinking? You can't do this!" Bruce pleaded, Tony noticing that he even had a hint of fear in his tone. He stayed behind the corner, worried about what he'd have to face as soon as he stepped into view.

"I have no choice, this is our only option. None of the other realms will help us. He is not welcome." Thor said, sounding tired, which was unusual for him. Tony pondered who they could be talking about, one of Thor's friends perhaps?

"He's not welcome here either Thor! SHIELD will freak out if they find out that he's here! Plus there is no way Tony can deal with this right now." Steve's voice, strong and steady among the other two. "He unstable as it is, and this level of stress is definitely not going to help him get better after what happened, especially considering you've bought the damn cause of it back into his house!" Steve said, his voice turning to a yell. Tony's heart froze in his chest. No way. There was no way it could be what he was thinking. He laughed, and stepped around the corner, shaking his head.

"Cap, c'mon don't go spreading rumors like that, I am perfectly fine, stronger than ever in fact, I can face whatev-" his voice stopped as his sight landed at the pale lump of green and black slumped at Thor's feet.

"I-is.. th-that…" He stuttered. Bruce, Steve and Thor all looked toward him, concerned.

"Stark, it's okay." Thor said calmly, his hands raised as a sign of peace.

Tony shook his head, he was feeling dizzy.

"_Sir, perhaps you should remove yourself from the situation momentarily." _JARVIS said reassuringly.

Tony laughed unsteadily, as blackness clouded his vision and a tight feeling rose in his chest again. The body at Thor's feet stirred and came to life, turning towards Tony. A pale and sickly looking Loki smiled cruelly at Tony, as he lost consciousness.

"Well that went just as well as expected." He heard Steve say as he faded out.

**Thanks for reading guys! Please let me know what you think! Any feedback is greatly appreciated :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Guys please remember that this is an AU and might not be entirely accurate to any of the Marvel comic or cinematic lore. It's just for fun and I have changed things up a bit. I wouldn't be writing Fanfic if it was completely accurate after all.**

_Chapter 2_

Tony woke in his room later that day. He was confused at first, unsure as to how he had been brought to his room, and felt ashamed at the realization that Cap must have carried him there. He shook off the feelings of embarrassment and tried desperately to remember what had happened earlier that day, but could only remember that they'd had a visit from Thor. He had a sinking feeling in his gut that Thor had brought someone with him, but was sure that he had over-imagined things and had caused himself to have a panic attack, as usual. He could hear commotion in the kitchen and decided to drag himself out of bed and find out what was really going on.

He entered the kitchen to find all of his Avenger chums gathered together around the bar. Things seemed to be calm, which eased Tony's concerns for the moment. He approached the bar and made himself a drink.

"Tony, you're awake. You feeling better?" Bruce said behind him. Tony turned and took a long sip from his drink, holding up one finger to pause anymore speaking until he had consumed at least a little bit of alcohol. He made a sound of contentment as he finished off the glass and began to make himself another, simply nodding in response to Bruce's question.

"Really? because it doesn't look like it. You shouldn't be drinking so much if you're having anxiety attacks. Honestly Tony, why didn't you tell us?" Natasha said from across the room. Tony sighed and turned back to face them all.

"Look guys, I would rather not talk about it, I am dealing with things in my own way after what happened and I will get better when I'm ready. If I need your help I will ask for it. Now will someone please explain to me why thunder blondie is here?" He said, gesturing to Thor, who was standing next to Bruce, looking uncomfortable. Thor cleared his throat in discomfort.

"I have come to seek help and refuge, for…" He trailed off. Steve coughed. Everyone shifted uncomfortably.

"For… who?" Tony said, knowing this wasn't going to be an answer that he liked.

"Loki." Thor said. There was a moment of silence. Tony responded to Thor's statement by draining the rest of his scotch.

"Why?" He managed to say, trying desperately to dwell the pain in his chest, beneath the Arc Reactor. His hands had started to shake, without him noticing. Natasha moved over to him and held his arm steady.

"Are you okay?" She whispered.

"Yes.. Just tell me what is going on Thor. Where is he?" Tony asked, trying to sound more confident than he was

.

"The Captain allowed for him to be placed in his quarters." Thor said, folding his arms over his chest. Tony laughed.

"With nobody watching him? Are you insane?" He said, his tone almost reaching a shout.

Thor shook his head solemnly.

"He can barely move, let alone plan an escape, and you know that must be true, if Loki were faking it he would be gone already. We need your help Stark. He is not safe in Asgard, someone has cursed him ill, and I have taken it upon myself to ensure his safety. Not even Odin knows that I am here, yet. I was sent here by Frigga, she cares deeply for Loki and sent us here together. He is not safe anywhere, but Earth is the safest option, as long as the citizens do not know he's here. I know he caused you and your city harm, but please find it in your heart to forgive him, as I have." The brother said, looking desperately at Tony.

Tony cleared his throat. What was he supposed to do? He had to help Thor, but he didn't find it even remotely possible that they could trust Loki.

"What do you all think of this?" Tony addressed the other members of his team. "If Fury finds out we are all in deep shit." He said.

"He's Thor's brother Tony. I mean I hate the guy as much as anyone else on Earth after what he did to us but we can't cast Thor away after everything he has done to help. You know he wouldn't be here unless he was desperate, and in Loki's current condition I think we can all keep him under control." Bruce said.

"I agree with Bruce, we could stop him when he was at his strongest, I think we can keep an eye on him and control him in this state. If there really is no alternative for Thor, then we don't really have a choice." Steve agreed.

"You do have a choice, this is your home and I do not want to force this onto you Stark. Ultimately it is your decision, this is the only place on Earth I could bring him. He would not be safe, nor would anyone else be safe if he were to be anywhere else." Thor said.

Tony sighed and rubbed his eyes in frustration.

"What about you Barton? What do you think of this? he hurt you the most after all." Tony said, trying to find a voice of reason that was in his favour in the group. Surely he couldn't be alone in feeling that this was a bad idea. Hawkeye shifted uncomfortably in his position between Steve and Thor and looked up at Tony.

"I'm not totally okay with it to be honest. I mean I am worried it's all a trick… but there is something that has been bugging me since this whole thing started." He said.

"And what is that?" Natasha asked him, sounding concerned.

"Look, I can't help but wonder… when Loki arrived to Earth at the beginning of the attack, he wasn't well. There was no way he was at full condition, I mean the guy could hardly stand on his own. I don't remember much, but when he used the scepter to take control of me and the others, I got a glimpse into his eyes, and I swear they were the same blue as the tesseract. The same as the humans who he'd put under the spell. I don't know if that means anything. Did anyone else notice it?" He said.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, all of them trying to remember such a minor detail in what was such a catastrophic event. One by one they shook their heads, unable to remember.

"Are you suggesting that Loki was under similar control?" Tony asked, intrigued.

"Look I don't know for sure, but that is the last thing I remember before he put me under. His eyes were that same colour. What I am saying is maybe we should give him the benefit of the doubt for now, while he is sick. Maybe we can interrogate him when he's healthy again?" He asked.

"If he didn't do it on purpose why didn't he put up a fight when we stopped the force controlling everyone? Why did he allow himself to be put in prison on Asgard?" Bruce asked.

Thor shook his head.

"He would have known there would be no point in fighting against it. The evidence that it was all his own doing was too significant. There was nothing that suggested he didn't do it of his own will, until now. I have not had a chance to speak with him myself yet, he was taken from me as soon as we arrived back on Asgard and Odin had him thrown in a cell. This is the first contact I have had from him since then." He said, clenching his fists in frustration. "Please Tony, allow him refuge here." Thor pleaded.

Tony sighed and threw his hands in the air in defeat.

"Fine, but you have to watch him around the clock and alert us if there is anything you need help with. I'm still not happy about this but if you keep him out of my way it should be okay." Tony said, frustrated.

"Thank you Stark, you do not know what this means to me. Perhaps one day, you will be able to forgive my brother." Thor said, smiling.

"I highly doubt that." Tony said, pouring himself another drink. Everyone had seemed to calm down, but Tony could tell that his team were all on edge. He played the role of bartender, trying to distract them, and himself from ill thought, even if just for the night. They were all beginning to be in high spirits, when a loud, painful sounding scream came from down the hall.

"What the hell was.." Tony began to say, as he realised that it must be Loki. Thor didn't think twice before running down the hallway, Bruce following him. The others were frozen to the spot, looking concerned.

"Well, this is going to be fun." Tony said, raising his glass to the others.

**Thank you so much for reading. If you have the time, please leave a review so that I can reflect on my work and try harder to make this fic better for all of it's readers. **


End file.
